<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intro to Phys Ed by boratvoicemywife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731110">Intro to Phys Ed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boratvoicemywife/pseuds/boratvoicemywife'>boratvoicemywife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Autistic Character, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, They love each other, troy calling abed babe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boratvoicemywife/pseuds/boratvoicemywife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A shutdown of the campus gym leads to a disruption in Abed's morning routine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intro to Phys Ed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abed had a very serious problem.</p><p> </p><p>The unfortunate discovery of black mold in the Greendale Gym locker room on Friday had caused the gym to be shut down indefinitely, and the whole situation was causing a serious disruption in Abed’s weekly routine. </p><p> </p><p>Before the closure, Troy would clock-in to the gym at 8:00 AM on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays before classes, 2:00 PM on Wednesdays after lunch, and 7:00 PM on Fridays. Troy refused to workout on weekends, in a zealous devotion to the idea that weekends aren’t meant for work of any kind. This worked around Abed’s schedule, giving Troy something to do while Abed attended his Wednesday Intro to Screenwriting class and Friday Astronomy class. The only downside was not being able to carpool to campus together three days a week, but it was a doable compromise. </p><p> </p><p>Though Abed rarely coped well with schedule changes, when the gym’s shutdown was announced, he had optimistically assumed that the extra hour together in the morning would be a beneficial addition to his morning routine. However, when that first gym-free Monday came, Abed discovered a flaw in his new Monday/Tuesday/Thursday schedule. </p><p> </p><p>Given his newfound lack of gym space, Troy had taken to doing his morning workouts at home in their apartment. Monday morning, Abed found himself standing at their kitchen island, a forgotten bowl of cereal sitting in front of him, as he watched his shirtless boyfriend do a third rep of push-ups. An equally entranced Annie, with her own abandoned breakfast in front of her, was standing next to Abed, cheeks red as she watched Troy workout. Normally, Abed would appreciate the comedic value of their speechless symmetry. But at that moment, he was too distracted by Troy's arms. And back. And ass.</p><p> </p><p>Heat was coiling in Abed’s stomach as he watched the muscles in Troy's arms tense and shift, and if he didn’t do something soon, he would find himself with a very awkward problem in his jeans. A problem he would prefer to not have in Annie’s presence. </p><p> </p><p>“Annie, can you please leave the room, I need to talk to Troy,” Abed hoped the sense of urgency was apparent in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>It took Annie a moment to snap out of her muscle-induced hypnosis before looking up at Abed confused, “I’m sorry, what?”.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to speak with Troy. Privately. I was hoping you wouldn't mind staying in your room for a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Annie paused for a moment, glancing between Troy and Abed, before the metaphorical light bulb lit up above her head. “<em> Ohhhhh </em>. I see, okay. I need to do some last-minute proofreading for my political science essay anyways. But no R-rated behavior in the living room, I mean it.”</p><p> </p><p>Abed nodded, “Wouldn’t dream of it. Thanks for being accommodating.” </p><p> </p><p>With a mutual nod, Annie retreated to her bedroom, leaving the boys alone in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Abed officially abandoned his bowl of cereal, making his way over to Troy, who was finishing his push-ups and rolling over to lay on his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, wanna hold my feet for me while I do crunches?”</p><p> </p><p>Abed gladly knelt to hold Troy’s feet firmly to the floor as the younger man lifted his back from the floor, greeting Abed with a peck on the lips once he sat upright. As Troy lowered himself back to the ground, Abed spoke up, “I don’t think this is going to work.” </p><p> </p><p>Troy sat up quickly, eyebrows furrowed with concern. “Are you breaking up with me? Is it because I still don’t understand Cloud Atlas? I knew you’ve been sitting on that even though you said it wasn’t a big deal. There's just too many characters, I can’t keep up!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not breaking up with you,” Abed rushed to rectify, “And the Cloud Atlas thing really doesn't matter, at least not enough to warrant a breakup.” Troy let out a sigh of relief. “I’m talking about you exercising in the living room.”</p><p> </p><p>Troy’s face reverted back to a look of confusion, “Why is me exercising a problem?”</p><p> </p><p>Abed decided to be frank, “You’re really hot when you workout and watching you turns me on. It’s really impractical for me to get ready in the morning with a hard-on so I need you to find somewhere else to exercise.”</p><p> </p><p>Troy sat in shock for a moment, before his face lit up in a grin, cheeks darkening slightly, “You think I'm hot?”</p><p> </p><p>Abed couldn’t help but soften a little, “You know I do. But that’s not what matters right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could fix your problem,” Troy suggested, reaching out to run a hand through Abed’s hair, “Maybe a blowjob would help you relax. Then you could finish getting ready in peace.”</p><p> </p><p>Abed tilted his head slightly, pretending to consider the offer before smiling back at his boyfriend, “Sounds like a deal.” He punctuated with another kiss. “Not in here though, Annie has instituted a ban on R-rated behavior in the living room.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Troy pulled Abed by the hand to their bedroom. Once inside, with Abed pressed up against the wall, Troy began happily kissing his boyfriend's neck. Troy slipped his leg between Abed’s, feeling the other man’s hard-on pressed against him and drawing a soft groan out of Abed. “You really liked watching me, huh?” Troy asked, dropping to his knees.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Abed’s voice was breathy and deep.</p><p> </p><p>“What part got you going?” Troy’s fingers worked at Abed’s belt, then his fly.</p><p> </p><p>“Your arms. And your back. I really like your muscles. And- <em> oh </em> ” Troy had his fist around Abed’s dick, working him with even, deliberate strokes to full hardness. “Also, I’ve never understood the sexual appeal of guys getting sweaty while working out but I get it now. You make sweaty look really good. And also your ass looks so good in those gym sho- <em> shit” </em>Abed lost his words as Troy slipped his mouth around his cock and Abed’s head knocked back against the wall behind him. Troy was always great at giving head, he had good rhythm and knew how to use his tongue and Abed was never able to last very long. Abed reached down to tangle a hand in Troy’s hair, careful not to pull. </p><p>It didn’t take long for Abed to cum down his boyfriend's throat with a deep groan, his knees weakening where he held himself against the wall. Troy tucked Abed’s cock back in his pants and stood back up, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s waist, pressing his face against Abed’s neck. They stood in silence for a minute, just holding each other as Abed caught his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“If this is incorporated into your morning workout routine, I might be able to allow the living-room-gym to stay,” Abed said, earning him a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m definitely not complaining”</p><p> </p><p>Abed nudged his leg against where he could feel Troy’s own hard-on, “Do you want me to reciprocate?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, you can finish getting ready. Maybe you can pay me back tonight,” Troy said with a wink. Abed hummed in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we can watch Cloud Atlas again and I can explain it while we watch. It makes more sense the second time around anyways,” Abed suggested</p><p> </p><p>Troy grinned happily and pressed a kiss to Abed’s cheek, “That sounds perfect.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’ve never written fan fiction in my life but i haven’t stopped thinking abt community for two weeks so here i am.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>